Fitting In
by RazacRazer
Summary: David Cullen is a newborn, only weeks old. After murdering his mother for her blood.. he is left with one option. The Cullens. However fitting in is not going to be easy for him. Will he come to terms with what he has done? Will he get over his old girlfriend? Enjoy this second instalment in my David Cullen Fanfiction (Which started in "A New Me"
1. Hunting

**Hunting**

It had been mere hours since I had fed, yet the Cullens insisted on taking me out hunting Vegetarian style. My last (and first) feeding had been my own mother, so I was glad to get that taste out of my mouth, for it was a constant reminder on how I had killed her by draining her dry. Edward, Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle were coming with me, while the females stayed behind, for reasons I could only guess. One of my guesses was fabricating the murder to be an accident, or to blame on Katherine. Why they needed all 4 women was beyond me.

"So who is going to teach me how to hunt" I asked as we ran through the forest. Edward was the fastest runner, while Emmett was the strongest. I could out run both of them at the moment thanks to my advanced speed from martial arts, and my augmented strength thanks to my human blood. In a year though, I would have said I could just keep up with Edward. "In your dreams" Edward smirked over at me. Right, mind reading thing. Carlisle said "Use your instincts David, smell the air, listen with your ears, taste the air." He stopped, as did the rest of us. I skidded to a halt. I then breathed in deeply thought my nose. "I smell..5 things that are the same" Jasper said calmly "Deer. An easy catch, not very filling." Carlisle smiled and said "Where are they?" I listened very closely. I could hear the scrunch of leaves to my left, maybe a mile away. I relayed this information to Carlisle. He smiled and nodded "Now, all you need to do is catch it, bite its neck..and well.. You know." He finished awkwardly. I closed my eyes, grief washing over me again. Almost as quick as it came, it was replaced with excitement. I looked up and my lip twitched into an almost smile at Jasper "Thanks" He nodded "Don't mention it. Ready for your first deer?" I nodded, and with that, we all went off in the direction.

The deer never saw it coming, one second they are grazing, the next, their head snaps up to the sound of 5 predators bearing down on them. They tried to run, but it was in vein. I tackled the closest one, and bit into its neck as we fell. I squirmed at first, but gave up and died quietly. The blood did not taste very good. Like beer instead of champagne. Yet it still got the job done. the burn was almost to a dull throb. I stood up when I was done, not a speck of blood on my clothes. The others were finished mere seconds afterwards.

Emmett had obvious disappointment on his face "You did that too well David, you were supposed to make a mess of things" I smirked at him and said "just because some of us are klutz's doesn't mean all of us are" Edward chuckled and said "ouu, want some ointment for that burn brother?" Carlisle laughed and said "alright, calm down boys. Well there goes any doubt of you fitting into this family David. My only doubt is that the house will still be standing 10 years from now" We all laughed at that, until Edward stopped and held up a hand to silence us. Carlisle suddenly look worried 'What is it Edward?" Edward shook his head "no, nothing like that. I smell Mountain Lion.. Two of them." he then smiled at me and said "Do you want to try the real stuff now David?" I raised an eyebrow "And here I thought you hated me, lead the way man"

We both took off running. I could tell by the fact I could hear no Mountain Lions that we had a couple minutes of running ahead of us. Edward was silent for a moment, before saying "I don't hate you David. What makes you think that?" I looked at him and said "back in the forest after.. The attack. You were making every excuse you could to keep me from being changed, and then you regretfully agreed with Carlisle. You were trying that hard not to include me into your family." Edward looked over slightly alarmed, and shook his head "No. I am glad to call you a brother. The reason I was regretful was because you had such a good life. Girlfriend..mother.. A nice cosy job while still in highschool. You had it all, you had a lot to loose." I raised an eyebrow at him and said "yet you changed Bella, she had parents, friends, even a job. She had a lot to loose too." Edward shook his head yet again "I did not want to change her, and fought against it. It's a long story which we will tell you later, but in the end I had no choice, like Carlisle had no choice with you. It was either change her, or let her die. I was selfish and chose to change her" I nodded. In the mere few hours that I have been a vampire, I had thought a lot about Grace. At first I thought I could continue what we had together, me just telling her what I was. Then after the..incident.. I knew it was best to cut all ties. Then I thought about making her one of us..since all the Cullens had wives, why not me? But now I realized that would be too unfair on her. She had a life to live, she would find someone human, who could provide for her.. Make her happy.. I would just spend the rest of eternity single. Edward shook his head "No, you won't David. We will find someone for you. It only took me a hundred years to find Bella. Rose found Emmett with in years of being changed. You will find someone.. Maybe a Denali. I know one who is looking for a mate.." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes "Thanks Bro."

That was when he held up his hand to stop again. "Smell that?" He asked with a big grin on his face. I sniffed and smiled "smells good." Edward nodded "There is on off to our left, preying on a deer, and there is one up that small cliff to our right. Which one do you want?" I thought for a second before saying "cliff. I don't think I could stomach another deer." To this Edward chuckled "I think its for the best. Your eyes are bright red already, you could probably go without the Lion." I growled quietly "you aren't getting two mr greedy pants." And with that I took off running for the cliff. With in seconds I was there. I looked up and could immediately see the best path up. I started climbing up the cliff with ease. When I was younger climbing rock walls used to leave me shaking and scared out of my mind, but now? This was easy, and I knew if by the slightest chance I fell, I would just land on my feet. With in about 10 seconds I was up the small cliff.

There the beast was. It turned when it smelled me. It yipped at me, before turning on its tail to escape. I didn't let it, I charged and tackled it to the ground. It swiped at me, but I blocked it. I then pinned it to the ground. I was faintly aware of its hind legs scratching at my belly. It didn't hurt so I ignored it. I bit into it's neck and started to feed. It held more tasty blood than they deer, and despite the size difference, about the same amount. Once I was done, I stood up, licking my lips, before turning. Of course Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were there. They wouldn't leave me alone.. They didn't trust me yet..heck I didn't trust me yet. Edward's voice sounded from down below "We trust you David, they just wanted to watch!" I shook my head and said "I understand guys, I'm unstable. As newborns are." Carlisle shook his head "Not all are. Rose, Bella, myself. We weren't unstable. You just have to have a certain mind set. I believe you now have that. Jasper is just over protective." Jasper nodded slowly "You continue to surprise me every minute David." I simply shrugged.

After that, we turned to go home. The three who were up on the cliff with me jumped off with ease, landing on there feet running..I juiced it up a bit by flipping mid air before landing and running after them.. Maybe I would fit into this life after all..


	2. The Dog

**The Dog**

We started walking the minute we were with in earshot of the house. I saw Carlisle give a look to Edward. He nodded "They're ready. _All_ of them" I raised an eyebrow, but joined them as they entered the house. We were greeted with kisses from our respective mates. Which meant I got diddly squat. I could almost hear the smirk Edward had formed at my thoughts. Esme then turned to me when she was finished with Carlisle. "David, would you like to follow us upstairs for a moment?" I had no idea what was going on, but I nodded, trying to keep the feeling of unease in check. She went up first, followed by Alice, Bella and Edward. I then followed. We went up 3 flights of stairs, then down a hallway towards a closed door. Alice then stopped saying "Wait! Close your eyes." She did not wait for me to do it, but in a second she was on my back covering my eyes. I growled loudly and began to throw her off when she said "Don't you dare!" I continued to growl, but stopped. "Esme, lead him into the room" I felt a motherly hand take mine and lead me forward. After a few seconds Alice said "open your eyes" She then jumped off my back.

We were in a room as big as the one I shared with Grace. What it lacked in width is gained in length. Inside was a big comfortable couch, a large 50 inch TV with surround sound. A desktop in far corner, beside the door sized window (which was open). There were a stack of all my favorite cds, a stack of all my favorite xbox games and movies. There was also two guitars... acoustic and electric with an amp. There was all my old posters that Grace had refused to put up as well. I looked over at the Cullens who were there and asked "How did you do this in such a short amount of time?" Bella smiled and said "Teamwork. I talked to Grace Snow..explaining about the..murder, and how you and Edward had grown pretty close over the last few months, and how we agreed to take you in since you really needed a family setting. I even dropped the hint about Carlisle and Esme wanting to adopt you. She was upset, but began insisting that we take some of your favorite stuff. She even told us about your secret talent.. Singing and playing guitar. Esme and Alice did the shopping while Rose started moving things around in here." it was a very nice thing to do, but all I could think of was "You talked to Grace? What did you tell her?! I don't want her to know about this whole thing!"

Alice sighed and then said to me "the story is that Katherine killed your mother 3 days ago, and left town. When she lured you off she knocked you out so she could murder your mother. Edward had been taking a walk through the forest when he found you and brought you back here, once you woke you went to go check on your mom with him.. And found her. This ensured we can stay here longer." I closed my eyes and calmed down a little. It was a very good story..and I wished to the moon and back that it had been true. Edward broke the tension by saying "I have been away from home for 10 months and you already rent out my room?" Alice then smirked at him "It was the best one" everyone laughed except me.. I had a feeling I was missing an inside joke. I then said quietly "Thank you.. This must have cost you a lot."

I heard Emmett laugh from downstairs "Wait until you see that car they bought you!" He said, knowing I would be able to hear. I looked at Esme in shock "But I had a car, you didn't need to get me one!" This time Edward answered saying "you mean that rust bucket? No Cullen shall ever ride in soccor mom's van. For the record, you wanted Grace to have it. As have you given her the other half of the house." Esme pulled some keys from her pocket and chucked them at me. I caught them with ease, looking at the symbol on the key. It was Chevy. My eyes went to the Camero poster on the wall. "No.." I said in disbelief. Edward smiled "yes" I grinned "Oh. My god! can I go drive it, right now?!" Bella laughed "down boy. There are a couple people you should meet first.. They are part of the family, just not.. Full vampires." Esme nodded "Jacob would probably want to go with you on that drive." Edward then said "Niether of them are vampires though, which is why we wanted to wait until you had fed.. Shall we go outside?"

Once outside, Edward said in a normal voice "Jake, please bring Nessie, he's ready." Everyone was outside with us, and all of them were very close to me.. I had a feeling it was to restrain me if I stepped out of bounds. My head turned when I hear twigs snap. Out of the forest came a man with a girl on his back. This girl looked about 10 years old..with Brown eyes. The man was olive skinned.. Probably from La Push. This had to be the famous Jacob Black.. Who else was that tall and muscular?! When they got close to us, the girl touched Jacob's cheek. They were silent, then Jacob said "Yes, this is your new uncle." uncle? I looked at Edward for explanation. He nodded "David, this is My and Bella's daughter. Reneseme. She's a half vampire... She is the reason I had to change Bella." _So she is half human? I can smell her. Hear her heartbeat.. Shouldn't I be trying to attack her?_ "She is easier to resist than full humans, we just wanted you full the first time to be on the safe side, even old vampires have troubles controlling themselves when they are thirsty" I took another sniff, just to test, and the recoiled slightly "God what is that _awful_ smell. Do we have a dog I do not know about?!" Rosalie smirked behind me and said "We do, we call him Jacob." Jacob snorted and said "Leave the introductions to me Blondie." He then turned to me and said "Jacob Black, Werewolf." I side glanced at Edward and thought _Shouldn't we be trying to kill him?_ Edward simply smirked "it is tempting once and a while, but no. The more politically correct term is shape shifter. He is not a true child of the moon, He and his brothers change into giant wolves." I shrugged "Sounds pretty cool." Jacob snorted again "Its freaking awesome, thank you very much." I heard a couple of barking laughters sound from the forest, and I tensed. Edward put a hand on my shoulder "Jake's pack. That's Embry and Quil you heard. Seth and Leah are not to far off incase.." I sighed "In case I go crazy"

That was when a new voice said "Mommy can I show him?" I looked to see that voice had come from the child, and that it sounded too old for her age.. Or her apparent age. Jacob was the one to answer "not yet Nessie. Go to your mom, I'm going to make sure it is safe first." I half expected him to cut his arm, but instead he stepped up into my face. I stepped back a few steps, half out of fear for him, and half because he stank. "I don't want you hurting Nessie, you got that bloodsucker?" He growled quietly. I heard Edward murmur "easy Jake, he's not like Bella was, close, but not quite." I did not care what he said, I pushed Jacob back and growled "You think that's funny dog? I just _killed my own Mother_ a few hours ago, and sucked her dry. I am not about to do that to a child." He then shook his head and stepped forward giving me a shove me hard, sending me stumbling back "Don't touch me leech. If you can kill your own mother, I do not think I want you anywhere near Nessie." Jasper must have sensed my rising anger and grief because he said "Back down Jacob. That's enough. I know for myself he can be trusted with her." I barely registered what he said because I jumped forward and pushed Jacob hard, sending him flying a few feet. He shifted mid air, exploding in fur. He landed as a wolf, which was a lot taller than I was. With that two wolves jumped out of the trees, growling at me. Somehow Leah and Seth must of heard because I heard them tearing towards us. I roared "I shall not taste human blood again. I would sooner starve and die. In fact that is exactly what I want to do right now. You do not know what it feels like to kill your own blood. None of you mongrels." I slowly advanced on the wolves as it began to poor. Thunder boomed.. Lightning started striking around me as I advanced. That was when Renesme screamed "Uncle David! Jake! Stop!" I froze, the thunder, lightning and rain stopping as well. The Jacob wold stood up from his protective stance and looked at the girl, then back at me, before giving a nod. The other wolves retreated back into the forest. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry" I murmured, both to Jacob and the Cullens. Jacob gave a bark before running off into the trees "Great..I scared the dogs off." I turned to see it was Carlisle's hand on my shoulder "No David. Do not be sorry. Jacob pushed too far. The fact you were able to stop right in the middle of the attack was marvelous. Also I believe we have another gifted one in the family."

"Yeah what the hell was that?" Jacobs voice sounded from the trees as he re-emerged. He then came to stand in front of me, and said "you can be around Renesme." Edward then chuckled and said "He meant to say sorry" Jacob looked at him slightly annoyed "I was getting to that." He then held his hand out to me "I am sorry. I should not have brought that up.. This must be..hard for you." I nodded and shook his hot hand "It is."

I then turned to Carlisle and said "Gifted?" I was unsure what he meant. Storms were a normal thing in forks, all that thunder and stuff was major coincidence. Having the power of major coincidence was not very exciting. Carlisle then smiled, though it did not quite reach his eyes "It appears so. The way that storm started and stopped as your mood changed.. There can be no doubt. I think with time you may even be able to control where the lightning strikes, maybe even control the wind storms. We can not be certain. No one has had this power before." Jasper said "It appears to be like Benjamin's power, except not elements, but storms" Rosalie then said "great, now the Volturi has more reason to return. Another Cullen they wish to collect." I did not even both to voice my question, but ask it mentally to Edward _Volturi, Collect me? Who else do they wish to collect?_ Edward simply shook his head at me "A lesson for another time, for now, Nessie is being very patient to show off to her new uncle."

I turned to Renesme jumping out of Bella's arms and running at me. She had vampire speed for sure. She then jumped up at me. I had to resist the growing urge to attack, and simply held my arms out to catch her. She landed in them. I winced slightly as the human blood in her reached my nose and ears. "Nessie" Edward scolded. He then added "He's new remember? Not like Mommy. take it easy." She then looked me in the eyes and said excitedly "Can I show you something?" I had to smile, something about her forced me to do that "Of course hun." She placed a hand on my cheek, and that's when it happened.


	3. The Newbie

**The Newbie.**

 _Jake was so warm, Nessie loved to just cuddle with him and watch TV. Of course she loved playing with him more, but that was beside the point. She was cuddling with her Jacob when Aunt Alice suddenly said "There's a vampire in Forks. She has been here for days. She is with a human now, and she is going to harm him." Everyone was alert. Grandpa Carlisle said_ " _where, when?" Aunt Alice was silent before she said "The Forest by the highschool, now" Daddy, Uncle Jasper and Emmett, and grandpa Carlisle were out of the house in seconds_. _I asked "Aunt Alice? Is the Human going to be alright?"_ _She nodded "they others will save him." Mommy then asked 'Do we know him?" to which Aunt Alice replied "We never spoke to him, but we know him. David Shuter."_ _Mommy and Alice exchanged a look I did not know what it meant, and then went silent_. _Jake asked "How will Shuter be saved Ms Fortune Teller?" They gave him a look, that must have told it all, because I felt Jake starting to shake._

 _I placed a hand on his cheek to calm him. He looked down at me and smiled, before addressing my mommy "That will break the treaty. The packs will retaliate. They will finish him before he is even started." Mommy gave Jake a stern look "You would have to fight us to get to him. Which means he will be perfectly safe. You can't harm him" Jake grunted and murmured "what if he hurts Nessie" I sighed..my Jacob..always so protective of me. They may have thought I was stupid, but I knew what was going on so I said. "Uncle David will not hurt me Jake! Mommy and Daddy will make sure of that" Jake winced, but nodded "Of course they will Nessie."_

 _Grandpa Carlisle and Daddy brought a mangled body that was wreathing in through the door. Mommy and Aunt Alice jumped to work, while Jake held me and gave a sympathetic look at the body._

 _After the room was set up for David, I spent most of the next three days watching him change from a sweet..delicious smelling human_ _into a sweet smelling vampire. Daddy and Mommy spent most of that time with me, silently watching. Then suddenly Daddy told Mommy "It's almost done love, Go tell Jake to take Nessie back home and to wait there for a few hours at least. Until he has fed."_ _I followed mommy wordlessly to Jake, who was all too happy to leave._

 _The next few hours I spent waiting anxiously at home, before Jake told me it was time to go meet my new uncle. We then went to wait in the woods outside the house. I watched as the family walked out..with a new member. I climbed up on Jake's back.. And without a word, he walked out of the forest._

I took a step back in surprise. I wasn't sure what I had seen. Edward told me quietly. "She can project her thoughts and memories into others minds. She just showed you all she remembered since she first heard about you." I looked at Renesme, who smiled at me. I could not help but smile back "That was magnificent Nessie" Everyone seemed to relax as I said those words. Someone must have been gesturing something at Jacob, because he muttered "Oh, right." He then looked at me and said " I hear there is a Camero here now. I would love to see that thing in action" I smiled at him and said "So would I."

The rest of my new family went inside. Jake and I went to the garage. There were many cars there. Ferrari, Volvo.. And there Camaro. It was yellow, with black racing strips. Just like I had wanted. Jake whistled "Fitting." I guessed he meant the fact my eyes would soon be gold, and sometimes black. I found the car keys in the door, and took em. Jake jumped into the passenger seat. I got in the drivers and started the car. I closed my eyes in pleasure at the sound of the engine. I then pulled out of the garage and started down the path to the road. My attention span and strength were good enough that I could zoom down the path at 50 miles an hour. Most people would be yelling at me to slow down, but Jake seemed totally at ease.

Once we were on the road. I mumbled "What treaty did I break." Jake looked over at me and said "Technically it was them who broke it, not you. They made a treaty with my grandfather Ephriam Black. We wolfs would not attack them, as long as they didn't come on our lands, or bite a human.. As the grand Alpha now, I gave them permission to change Bella, and I chose not to attack them for changing you." I nodded as we zoomed down the road to forks at 100 miles an hour. "I gather beach dates to La Push are off limits now." Jake laughed "we have a new treaty with the Cullens, basically you are allowed on our lands.. It helps if you ask permission though. With Sam. My Pack is more a Forks pack.." he then began to explain how that had happened.

I couldn't help but smile slightly "so you were sweet on a human, who was the vampire's girlfriend. Sounds like a cheesy book to me.." Jacob chuckled and then slapped his leg "THAT is how I am going to get rich. I'll write a book about it! I'll call it Romeo and Juliet and the totally awesome Werewolf who fell in love with Juliet." I actually snorted, it feeling weird to do and said "You mean 'Romeo and Juliet and the love sick puppy'" He rolled his eyes and reasoned "well.. It IS shorter.. Maybe more people will read it." I couldn't help but imagine people actually reading it, and said "You know.. I could write it for you, as I was aspiring to be an author" He smirked over at me and said "Wow, you could do what the Rowlings woman did and write it under a different name, it would be sick!" I rolled my eyes as we stopped at the only red light in Forks. I was about to retort when I heard a female voice say "David?!" my head snapped around to look out my passenger window. Grace was there..with a few of her soccer buddies. She was crossing the street to speak to me. A million thoughts went through my head, but the forefront was terror. What happened if she got close to me? Would I do the same thing I did to my mother to her? I couldn't do that to her, I would be totally destroyed. I heard as Jake growled "Floor it!" He then stamped his foot on mine to make me floor it, us speeding away.

Once we were farther down the road, he gave me back control. I made an illegal U turn and went back through forks at top speed, so that I didn't have a chance to see Grace again. Before I knew it, we were parked again in the Cullen's garage. Edward was there in a second, followed closely by Alice and Bella. "I saw.. David I'm so sorry." She said, I didn't say anything, I just pushed passed her. I silently told Edward _I do not want to be disturbed_. A short nod from him told him he understood, which I realized he really did. He had to deal with the same thing not 2 years ago. I then went up to my room, where I played music loud enough to drowned out all else. I closed my eyes and let the music overtake me.


	4. The Duel

The Duel

That was all I did for a day, listening to music and brooding over Grace. I did not know how to continue. I knew I would have to continue highschool and finish it, but I did not know how to do it. Grace was obviously not going to give up, and as much as I wanted to.. I could not continue with her. While normally when I was feeling this stuck, I would consult Grace on it, I could not do it this time. I had no one.

As this thought crossed my mind, The song "Beauty and the Beast" sung by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson came on. I turned it down and sung along with the first two bars, sung by both, then when the duet part came up, I almost stopped.. A female voice was singing with me. I turned to see Bella standing in the doorway. She smiled softly at me, then sung her solo. We continued like that for the rest of the song.

When we were done, Bella smiled softly again at me and said "You really are good." All I did was nod and mumble "You too." she shook her head "Not before the change I wasn't. I'm way below you." I just shrugged, wondering what made Edward change his mind about giving me privacy. We were silent for a moment before she said

"You are doing well.. I can't imagine what you are going through. I know how much trouble Edward had with me.. And that was without having previous drama to deal with." again I just shrugged, us falling silent again. I did not want a reminder of what I had lost..even if I gained so much from it.

She then spoke again "I hear you were a martial arts instructor, what belt were you?" I looked up and said "I am brown. The one just before black.. As there is no official class here, I can't go for black, or I would have a year ago when I turned 16." She then smirked and said "Then you must be good." I couldn't help but chuckle and say "Best fighter in Forks." She giggled and then said "Then you have to better than Jasper" My mind went to my new brother and rolled my eyes, thinking of his build, more slender than Edward, but still strong. "I would say so then."

With in a second Jasper was at my door "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but here a challenge issued. The Newbie thinks he can beat me? Fat chance" I raised an eyebrow, never able to back down from a good fight "You want to go Hale?" He grinned at me, and I knew in that moment I had fallen into the Cullen's trap. This was how they were going to lure me out of my shell, with a play fight. He said "Bring it on Shuter" I stood up, being slightly taller than him, and said "outside, now." and then turned and jumped out of my window, landing easily on my feet.

When I turned, Jasper was right behind me. I also noticed the other Cullens watching, Nessie smiling at me. Jake gave me a nod. _Is he good?_ I asked Edward with my mind. He gave me a nod. Carlisle came forward and said "I'll act as judge of this match. Both of you at opposite ends of the yard, when I count to three, you begin. All powers may be used.. But try not to kill each other." I gave him a nod as I quickly ran to my end. He counted "one..two..three!"

We both looked into each others eyes, trying to get a read on one another. I felt a sudden fear of Jasper..and all my hope was lost. Until I blinked and thunder boomed. This broke Jaspers spell over me just long enough for me to charge. He stood still, watching me. At the last second I leapt over him, twisting in mid air, landing behind him. I then threw a punch at his head, but he had twisted around and grabbed my arm, throwing me across the yard. I had enough time to correct my landing so I could go right at him, but he was already there. He threw a punch, which I rolled and dodged. He then swiped at my head. I grabbed his hand mid swipe. The sky darkened and lightning came down, striking my arm. I felt a tingly sensation, while Jasper crumpled in pain. As quick as it happened, it was over. As Jasper was getting back to his feet, I leapt over him, twisting in mid air, and got him in a choke hold, squeezing lightly. "I win" I said quietly. He then growled and next thing I knew, I was on my back. He was over top of my and had his hand on my throat "Nice try." He said with a smirk before he helped me up.

It was not a long fight, a minute at most. It was definitely one of my shorter fights.. And one of the first of those shorter ones I had lost. Carlisle smiled and said "Jasper is the winner" I then added "This time. I want a rematch sometime" Jasper smiled at me and said "Of course."

It was of that moment that it was official.. I had finally found a home in the Cullen house. Carlisle was the father I never had. Esme was as close to a replacement for my mother as I was ever going to get. Jasper was my sparing brother, as he and I were close in fighting skill. Alice was that annoying little sister I always wanted. Emmett was the big brother to look up to, and that I could always count on for a laugh, Rosalie..well she I still needed to work on. Edward was the brother I could always count on, and as close to a best friend as I thought I would ever get, and Bella was the one I could connect with, as before me, she was the newest Cullen. Rennesme gave me a purpose in life, and Jacob was a great friend. The only thing missing...was Grace.


	5. Checking Up

**Checking up**

A week had passed since my duel with Jasper, and since then I had done nothing but hang out with my new family. Even at night, when I knew they would normally be getting up to something I knew I would not be welcome to join, they dropped it to help me fit in. Ever since Rennesme learned I could sing, she made me do it every day. Edward would play the piano as I..and sometimes Bella, sang for her. She would laugh and enjoy it immensely. Sometimes after she fell asleep, we could hear her humming the tunes in her dreams. This was the highlight of my new life, having a large family who all loved me. One thing I still missed though..was Grace.

Every Cullen had a mate.. Even Nessie had Jacob. I was the only one who was alone. Edward had mentioned hooking me up maybe with one of the Denalli's.. The only other veggie Vampire family, but I was not so sure. My heart belonged to Grace.. Nothing had changed since my changing, I still wanted her..and only her.

It was on this night that I was thinking a lot about her while the family were watching a comedy show. The Big Bang Theory. A show I had recommended and the Cullens loved it.. Or so they let on. Emmett's booming laugh could be heard quite a lot during this show.

While we were watching, I quickly entertained the thought of going to see Grace. Not talk to her.. Just check up on her..make sure she was alright.. And that nothing had harmed her..other than me when I left her. I then remembered Edward's mind reading abilities and quickly turned my full attention to the show. I may have been too late though because Edward stood up and said "I just remembered, I have something to do in town..David, do you want to come with me?" He gave me a pointed look, so I shrugged and said "Saw this episode already anyways" Alice then made to stand up saying "I'd _love_ to come!" But Edward shut her out with a stare and a "It's a guy thing" We then left.

"Do you want to drive?" He asked me. I shrugged and said "might as well" We then headed for my Camaro. I jumped in the drivers seat and him in the passenger one. I then pulled out the key, started the car, and sped out of there at 50 miles an hour. With in a few seconds we were on the road, which meant I slowed to the speed limit.. Wouldn't want Chief Swan having to arrest me.

"You can see her" Edward finally said after a moment's silence. I looked over at him, bewildered "But.. What if I" I was thinking of the last time I went to see someone I loved. He saw that and shook his head "I'll just be outside. The moment it crosses your mind, I will be there to stop you.. Not that you will need it. When I first met Bella.. I almost killed her. Her blood sung for me, the most delicious smell I had ever smelled. Instead of killing her, I fell in love with her.. And that stopped me ever killing her." I smiled slightly at him and said "love stopped you wanting the blood?" Maybe there was a chance I could be with Grace anyways! He shook his head, a small chuckle escaping his lips "no, I still wanted it.. It was torture. Imagine just any human smell.. Then imagine kissing it.. Sleeping with it." I shuddered, and he continued "But It stayed my hand. I am sure it will be the same for you.." I nodded and turned my attention back to the road.

When we turned onto my old street, I parked across the street from my old house.. Now Grace's house. Edward looked at me and said "Sneak in through the open window. That's how I watched Bella sleep before she finally found out and invited me into her bed every night." I punched his arm lightly, ignoring his wince and said "Creep" But he did have a point, so I got out and closed the door quietly. _First sign of trouble, get me out of there. Even if you have to take me out._ I told Edward telepathically. He gave me a short nod. I could tell he did not like the idea of 'taking me out' and short nod told me he did not. So I shrugged and ran towards the house.

I used my hearing to make sure she was asleep, which she was. I then jumped expertly through her open window.. And there she was, sound asleep. From what I could see she was sleeping her in Bra and Panties.. Which I was okay with. "Who's the creep now" I heard Edward's faint voice from the car. I did not respond, I instead just watched her..her chest rising and falling with each breath.. The slow beat of her heart. It was perfect..

I continued watching her for close to an hour.. Then something happened. She groaned, her heart quickening. She then grabbed the pillow beside her.. My old one, and pulled it close to her, hugging it. She began to mutter "David...David..come back to me" Her heart then slowed back down and she was fast asleep again. I smiled softly. I decided it was best to go back with Edward now and muttered a "I love you Grace" And with in a flash I was back in the Camaro.

"Good job David" He said proudly. I shrugged and said "You were right.. I didn't even think of her blood once." I then turned the car back on and left, heading back home.. Back to the Cullens, my new family. I had finally fit in with them, and considered myself one of them.. The surprising part was it had only taken a week.

And So a pattern started, every night I would spend watching Grace sleep.. Her silent, secret, protector. Everyday I would spend doing various activities with the family, though every day I did hunt. I had to make sure I was full for every night I was watching over Grace. I was still putting off going back to school. I knew one day I would have to go back, but I was content in learning the ways of this new life for now. That and I was afraid to face Grace for the first time since I had sped off in Forks without a word.


	6. First Day Back

**First Day Back**

It took one more week for the Cullens to determine that I was fit to return to school, for as they themselves had said "Highschool is an important phase in your life, and you should complete it properly the first time" I was scared to be honest. While I had not killed Grace, nor the whole town of forks in my brief times in their presence, I had never tested myself with prolonged exposure to a group of humans in an inclosed environment. However there was no denying the Cullens, so I went to school.

When I first pulled into the parking lot, I was aware of a lot of looks and mutters. "Is that Shuter?" "Holy hell that's a Camaro!" "Did he get plastic surgery?" I let out a low chuckle at the last two.. That would make a perfect cover story for my change in appearance. Something the Cullens had left to me to figure out. I rearranged my face into one of deep grief, which was not hard to do, before exiting my car.

This new sense of awe that the students had were my savior, because no one stopped me on my way to my first class, physics. Well it was either that or the dead look on my face that warding off those who were cheerful. They all knew the story, not the true one, but one that would explain my grief, so they generally tried to give me space. However in class was going to be a different story.. Because I was assigned to sit next to Grace.

I of course arrived to class early, since I didn't want to socialize with people and began to read my text book to pass the time. By the time the bell rang I had caught up on what I missed.. It still amazed me how I remembered everything with ease. I kept my head bowed over my book though, so I did not have to make eye contact with anyone who came in. I was however aware of every whisper about my presence, and had to really resist the urge to look up when I heard an audible gasp that I knew very well. It was not until The chair beside me moved that I allowed myself to look up. I saw concern on her face and felt the tension between us. She was having a mental battle whether or not to kiss me, but settled on reaching out towards me, which I shied away from, so she stopped. She then said "Dave... how are you" I then cleared my throat, to try and relieve the burning, which was getting more intense by the second. "I'm alive" Which wasn't exactly true. Yet It was better than coming out with it and saying I was dead inside, because I was..100 percent. She nodded solemnly and said softly "I missed you" She was hovering, like she wanted to touch me, but didn't want to scare me. My breath caught in my throat, her scent now a lot stronger. I held my breath and got out "Don't. You are better off without me, you deserve someone who could be there for you. I can't do that now." It hurt to say it, but I could not be there for her, as I was likely to kill her if we tried anything. She looked away as she said softly "I can wait until you are better" Normally I would not have heard it, but with my heightened hearing, I heard every word perfectly. "This isn't something that will just go away" I said softly. She looked at me but could not respond as class had started.

For the rest of the day, she hounded me, trying to assure me I was right for her, but I did not allow her in. Not until the end of the day when she said that her and some of her friends were going to Port Angles and she asked if I wanted to come along. Of course I said no, but I knew that that was where I was headed, but first I had to tackle all this homework.

Being away for a few weeks meant a ton of homework, almost too much for even me to carry. Once I had it loaded in to my camaro, I chanced one look at Grace, whom was getting into my old van. I pulled out of the parking lot right after her, and ended up tailing her into town. At one point I heard her muffled voice say "Oh stop looking at my ass Dave" And I chuckled softly, god I missed her sense of humor.

I took me no time at all to complete my homework, as most of it was easy, especially writers craft.. I finished my final project on my weeks off.. Finding zombies a lot easier to write since I now was counted amongst the living dead.

So my first day back wasn't so bad.. It was livable at least. The one problem remained though.. What to do with Grace... Well.. I guess we'll just have to find out.


End file.
